


Found

by Chloe_Gayzer



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, mentions of other legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Gayzer/pseuds/Chloe_Gayzer
Summary: Pathfinder wants to find his creator.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little drabble for a gift exchange!

Pathfinder has seen a lot. Good, bad, and in between, he’s seen more than the average MRVN. He doesn’t know why he was made. He doesn’t know who made him. He doesn’t remember anything before waking, but he remembers a lot of other important things from after.

The bad is plentiful. He’s seen death and destruction and horrors that never should’ve happened. Part of him considers deleting those memory files, but he doesn’t want to forget any more of his life. He wants to cling to every memory, every experience.

Luckily, the good easily outnumbers the bad, if only for how he feels about it.

He’ll replay much of what he loves, from nesting birds to people he’s met, to landscapes he’s seen. During nights when he doesn’t wander or charge himself, he’ll find a place to sit and replay his favourites. He’d once met a small family with kittens. He loves to replay the memory of the little creatures climbing on him to sleep, soaking in the warmth created by his inner machinery.

But mostly, his memories are of his friends.

Pathfinder loves his friends. He spends as much time with them as he can, whenever he can. Some friends seem to enjoy that more, friends like Elliott, Natalie, and Ajay. He spends time with those three near weekly.

Elliott likes to show him all the sorts of merchandise that have been made of him. Some days, the very good and the very bad, Elliott will show Pathfinder pictures of his brothers. Pathfinder treasures those moments. He knows Elliott doesn’t speak about them often, if at all. It’s an honour to be one of few that get to hear about them.

Natalie likes to help Pathfinder with his wiring. He requires some amount of maintenance to keep functioning well-- most of which he does himself. But Nat always agrees to help when he needs some sort of assistance past his own ability. She’s always nice to him and he loves to visit her. She tries to teach him puns, but he doesn’t always get it. (She says that’s okay-- she doesn’t always get things like that either.)

Ajay shows him music. She’s skilled at drumming, as well as a few other instruments. She can sing a bit too, and she’s even shown Pathfinder how to dance. He enjoys these times as it can be high energy with loud music good for dancing and having fun. She’s taken the time to make him playlists she thinks he’ll like. There’s music that makes him sad and music that makes him happy and music that causes him to feel emotions he doesn’t really understand yet. He wants to.

All of these things, the huge amounts of data Path has gathered, make him who he is.

It’s something he thinks about often. His creator made him. Whoever they are, they built him and gave him life. He’s thankful for that and he wants to find them. They’re his family.

But they are not who  _ made  _ him. His experiences are what made him. His friends, the people he loves, are who made him.

He wants to find his creator. It may take a long time and it may be difficult. But at least he’s already found himself.


End file.
